Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket)
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine has been published in novel form by Pocket Books since 1993 in the USA, the UK and the Republic of Ireland under license from Paramount Pictures. Summary Pocket Books was the first publisher given license by Paramount to produce a series of original novels and episode novelizations based on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. All DS9 novels, technical publications and adaptations have been part of this ongoing series. The majority of novels being written now form part of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine relaunch, which has become extremely popular. Most of the numbered novels take place during the first four seasons of the series. Novel List Novelizations * #1: "Emissary" * "The Search" * "The Way of the Warrior" * "Klingon" * "Trials and Tribble-ations" * "Far Beyond the Stars" * "What You Leave Behind" Numbered # "Emissary" # "The Siege" # "Bloodletter" # "The Big Game" # "Fallen Heroes" # "Betrayal" # "Warchild" # "Antimatter" # "Proud Helios" # "Valhalla" # "Devil in the Sky" # "The Laertian Gamble" # "Station Rage" # "The Long Night" # "Objective: Bajor" # Invasion! #3: "Time's Enemy" # "The Heart of the Warrior" # "Saratoga" # "The Tempest" # "Wrath of the Prophets" # "Trial by Error" # "Vengeance" # "The 34th Rule" # Rebels #1: "The Conquered" # Rebels #2: "The Courageous" # Rebels #3: "The Liberated" # "A Stitch in Time" Unnumbered * "Warped" * "Legends of the Ferengi" * "Prophecy and Change" * "Hollow Men" Relaunch * "The Lives of Dax" * Millennium: ** "The Fall of Terok Nor" ** "The War of the Prophets" ** "Inferno" * The Left Hand of Destiny: ** "Book One" ** "Book Two" * #27: "A Stitch in Time" * "Avatar, Part I" * "Avatar, Part II" * Section 31 ** #4: "Abyss" * Gateways: ** #4: "Demons of Air and Darkness" ** "What Lay Beyond" * Mission Gamma ** #1: "Twilight" ** #2: "This Gray Spirit" ** #3: "Cathedral" ** #4: "Lesser Evil" * "Rising Son" * "Unity" * Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** #1: "Cardassia and Andor" ** #2: "Trill and Bajor" ** #3: "The Dominion and Ferenginar" * "Warpath" * Star Trek: Mirror Universe: ** #3: "Fearful Symmetry" Miscellaneous * Day of Honor: ** #2: "Armageddon Sky" * The Captain's Table: ** #3: "The Mist" ** "Tales from the Captain's Table" * The Dominion War: ** #2: "Call to Arms" ** #4: "Sacrifice of Angels" ** "Tales of the Dominion War" * Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers: ** #6: "Cold Fusion" * "Twist of Faith" (omnibus) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Terok Nor Young Adult This is a series of young adult books based around the adventures of Jake and Nog. # "The Star Ghost" # "Stowaways" # "Prisoners of Peace" # "The Pet" # "Arcade" # "Field Trip" # "Gypsy World" # "Highest Score" # "Cardassian Imps" # "Space Camp" # "Day of Honor: Honor Bound" # "Trapped in Time" Characters * Pocket DS9 characters See also * Star Trek: The Original Series (Pocket) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (Pocket) * Star Trek: Voyager (Pocket) * Star Trek: Enterprise (Pocket) External Links *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' relaunch at Wikipedia *[http://startrek.wikia.com/wiki/DS9_Relaunch Star Trek: Deep Space Nine relaunch] at the Non-Canon Star Trek Wiki Deep Space Nine nl:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket)